Kaijudo Kairos Dragons
"With Bond Between Duelist and Creature The Light Conqueror Over Darkness Of The Mistreated And I Will Punish Every Duelists or Creature Are Like In Both Sides of The Veil" -Manny Kaijudo Kairos Dragons but known as "Kairos Legions" is the Dragon Type attributes that was led by Manny have alot of appearance to fight the Darkness Army Dragons and even also Kaijudo Kairos Dragons can duel any Darkness creature that there on their path for finding the Duel Master Proof also the They being called as the Brothers and Sisters of the Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Attributes which not related to each other, and also the enemy attribute is Dino Charge Rangers their arch attributes nemesis that who was not getting along well from time to time in Manny's high school years and by even also that the Kaijudo Kairos Dragons knew the world so much They protect it from Darkspella by ruling the both sides of the Veil to save the world's most armed Creatures and Villains who is on their path to became Kaijudo Master of their terroitory and as also it was revealed that Kaijudo also been founded by Manny Founder Emmanuel Garcia Members Total Kaijudo Kairos Dragons has total of 1,379 members Leader Emmanuel Garcia Hagoromo Gitsune ??? Hino Lugo Fagan Lugo ??? Kairos Jr. ??? ??? Tiera Vermilion Wuya Vermilion Mera Advisers Wakaba Mine Macao Conbolt Nathaniel Zib Shion Karanomori Inventor Reedus Jonah Sir Cumference Masters A Mei Terumī Kizashi Haruno Fourth Kazekage Tsunade Master Isao Master Nadia Master Jaha Master Chavez Master Kimora ??? ??? ??? ??? Master Mira Misake Hisajima Master Bailey Master Grun Light Civilization Duel Master Yangchen Water Civilization Duel Master Kuruk Darkness Civilization Duel Master Mera Fire Civilization Duel Master Roku Nature Civilization Duel Master Kyoshi Master Eon ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Servants Dojo Kanojo Cho Hobson Alfred Pennyworth Genie Libragon Silverfang Combat Trainers Cheetara Pumyra Knight ( Character ) Diego the Duelmaster Dragon Trainer Valka Mentors Kurenai Yūhi - Hand Combatter Might Guy - Creature Battle Combatter Janet Pierce-Okamoto - Creature Summoner Kotetsu Hagane - Multi Spell Casting Hayama Shirakumo - Weapon Combatter Ebisu - Hand Gauntlet Duel Combatter Hamaki Mimura - Multi Creature Summoner ??? Professors Professor Athena Medusamyth Professor Zeus Stormton Professor Hades Deathson Professor Flamea Flamestorm Professor Demeter Ceresforge Professor Hera Balancegate Doctors Dr. Root Dr. Light Meddy Blacksmith Toji Chiefs ??? ??? ??? Members Preston Stormer ( Co-Leader/Second-In-Command ) Scarlett ( Third-In-Command/Pliot ) Elita One Twilight Sparkle Alzack Connell Adamaï Veemon Tully Joltik Navimon Alice Angel ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Asuka Connell Bendy Nico Robin Miss Fortune Jolly the Johnny ??? ??? Corporal Ty Parsec Rufus Lore Davis Motomiya Takeru "T.K." Takaishi Taichi "Tai" Kamiya Derpy Hooves Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi Zoe Orimoto Nene Amano Ahri Cyborg Peridot ??? ??? Mervamon Garcia Strag Jinx Gruk Sen'jin Shieldmasta Eddy ( Mythic Knights ) ??? ??? Shen Orianna Nathan Adams Risley Law Beth Vanderwood Millianna Kagura Mikazuchi Araña Webb Fiora Warwick ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Rogue Cheney Minerva Orlando Daniel Rocka Hakuoh Vermilion Happy Bagon Pantherlily Hamato Miwa Mark Surge Jimi Stringer Surgebolt Dunkan Bulk Nathan Evo William Furno Edd Charmcaster Gajeel Garcia Luvbi Obra Kennen Snake Eyes Annihilator Nullpudding Fleetfoot Spitfire Blister Scorch Burner Dobengal Orga Nanagear Lector Frosch Vijeeter Ecor Romeo Conbolt Kushina Garcia Bisca Connell Soarin Whiteblind Whitebone Cattleya Glory Chill Valier Carla Lightning Cloudjumper Levy McGarden Dove Laki Olietta Kinana Gray Fullbuster Nab Lasaro Sting Eucliffe ??? Laxus Dreyar Flare Corona Julius Nex Levia Pierce-Okamoto Dojiko Pierce-Okamoto Kiba Inuzuka Lucy Heartfilia Vivian Lobachevsky Mimi Spiderkiller Hinata Hyūga Garen Lux Eddy Ed Haprus Harpiebane Naruto Uzumaki Rouge Raiden Pierce-Okamoto Allison Underhill Majikkuma Taki Kitty Katswell Sonic Force Olaf Taylean Winja Hawktor Gusthawk Metalman Tails Amy Natalie Breez Knuckles Gyroman Triton Othryson Talwyn Apogee Artemis Crock Hot Shot Hydro Girl Espio Firestar Moonracer Vector Yu Garcia Wasp Crystalman Cronk Jakkor Windgear Kinji Gonbuto Extreme Bucketman Wararmor Garcia Dimentio Magnetman Anna Garcia Nuju Droy Pipes Vector Crocodile Charmy Rock Lee ??? ??? ??? ??? Hookfang Bumblebee Beebane Nightbird Bulkhead Bulksmith Ratchet Recusebane Trey Quinton Prowl Patrolfinder Arcee Chazz Princeton Ringman Fireman Grimlock Rexbane Nemeanmane Garcia Chromia Phoebe Medusamyth Caswell Francis Damon Medusamyth Jetstorm Jetbane Jetfire Jetbane Alpha Garcia Gamma Garcia Swoop Pteranodonbane Minervamon Garcia Medusasnake Garcia Quattro Rocket Red Alert Emberson Huffer Beracules Garcia Snarl Triceratopsbane Feebo Alicane Swiftarrow Anna Flamewright Artur Gryphonbane Noon Mario Firered Bowser Koopa Luigi Thundergreen Peach Peachplant Boris Tallstaff Daren Whisperwind Dorothy Gale Cody Elfburn Marla Stinger Regina Flametalon Anilla Firemantle Robotallion Windmetal Katalin Nightseeker Zanetta Stormbreaker Lidia Brightmoon Katia Firewinter Mindy Pixiecrown Nolan Stormgate Lowe Springfield Sabrina Greenstar Simeon Firemane Tennant Wastelander Duncan Grimwater Kyoshiro Kokujo Electra Stormcloud Penny Dreadful Rosie Ironheart Garrick Goldenhawk Malorn Ashthorn Pip Yuma Tsukumo Jinja Astrala Mario Luigi Peach Toad Sakura Haruno Gabriel Wallace Alakshmi Verma Tori Meadows Blue Beetle Nelson Andrews Eret Lana Maxwell Cactusman Wendy Garcia Lloyd Garmadon Cologne Scarox Kite Tenjo Dextra Nick Maxwell Blair Flannigan Annabeth Chase Zatanna Alexis Rhodes Tippi Cathy Katherine Percy Jackson Kurohebi ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Fornax Corona-Garcia Grover Underwood Rio Kastle Flynn Winchester Harp Note Ogrum Nico di Angelo Mindy Felix Thalia Garcia Skylar Rowan Zhalia Moon Jasmine Aaron Garcia Belia Windgazer Pyrox Susie Gryphonbane Nistro Sejuani Narissa Kaijudo Tyson Bruizer Frost Beast Capricorn Goathorn Libra Scaleward Taurus Bullaxe Lyra Harpwell Kale Samson Pogue Garcia Mirajane Strauss Anna Kaboom Olaf ( Champion ) Ceren Nightchant Jaden Yuki Hissy Garcia Elecman Mavra Flamewing Acid Ace Aquagon Volibear Braum Joseph Tamora Calhoun Needles Twitch Hana Inuzuka Amaru Garcia Risty Max Alors Natsu Gonzalez Udyr Pantheon Zac Quinn Sejua'mana Prestona Stormer Bella Jarvan IV Kaijudo Gauntlet ( Character ) Nidalee Akali Darkspella Orochi Teemo Lady Waltham Wind-Go Anima'sir Ulk Jenny Realight Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Eve Tearm MarineAngemon Hibiki Lates Nashi Seru Uzumaki Aries Woolpuff Cancer Crabcrawler Scorpio Sandstring Leo Lionear Sagittarius Horsearrow Hekikan Arthur Garcia Samui Omoi Karui Garnet ??? Red ??? Lapis Lazuli ??? ??? Pearl Ekko ??? ??? Yugo Betamon Yugo Garcia Doremi, Time 1 Tech, Question 1 Acme, First Seed ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Damama, Moja Cy Wind Up Trigger Happy Chill ( Genesis ) Hex Pop Fizz Flashwing Jet Vac Bad Breath Roller Brawl Stealth Elf Eruptor ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Wander Rinko Boss ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Notable Members Mavis Vermilion Juvia Lockser Orihime Inoue Tatsuki Arisawa Humba Wumba ??? Kitt Wonn Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Moel Uzumaki Mickey Chickentiger Ashe Jake Elie PJ Warren Rocko Max Goof Maria Robotink Freed Justine Bickslow Kanade Tachibana Stratus Dragon-Orlando Garcia Azami Uzumaki Konan Iris Metal Sonic Blaze Azir Heather Zuzu Hiragi Cream Silver Emmanuela Garcia Diana Dragon-Orlando Garcia Evergreen Thornado Ginger Laura Horrendous Haddock IV ??? Gragas Lucy Mocha Chino Robert Zimmeruski Tareq Shaco Amumu Ryze Sunny Malzahar Athena Pallas Puramai Rei Rookie Members Kise Vermilion Ping Pong Tunnel Rat Cappy Draven Raimundo Pedrosa Omi Samwell Kira Kimiko Tohomiko Clay Bailey Kiyoko Pierce-Okamoto Yoko Littner Rengar Kha'Zix ??? ??? ??? Rejoin Members Chris Shawn Universala Former Members Nigel Cana Garcia Autum Joe Kubinashi (left Kaijudo Kairos Dargons before He formed and founded Buddyfight Jhot Dragons or Nohrian Warlords) Attribute Members Sylph Labyrinth Young Kaijudo Dragons Inner Order Kaijudo Phoenixs Team Squads Kaijudo Dragons Trap Team K.C.F.A.U. Team Garcia Kaijudo Karios Dragons Karmen Riders Shadow Gear Thunder God Tribe Team Ace Y3 Kaijudo Centurions Ceta Five Alpha One Fantastic Four Guardians of the Galaxy Delta Six Gamma Five The Mushroom Duelists Allies Force League Fita Four Dragon Ends Epsilon Three Theta Three Rho Four Sigma Three Mu Four Okamoto Corporals Team Firebird Dragons Team Snowflake Dragons Team Deep Forest Dragons Team Necro Dragons Team Plankton Dragons Team Tiera Kaijudo Dragons Elite Ranger Team Kaijudo Dragons Bomb Squad Kaijudo Dragons S.W.A.T. Team Spongebob Spino Raiders Dino Charge Centurions Team Manny Kaijudo Clashers Kaijudo Flare Fighters Midnight ( Team ) Crystal Gems Yokai Investigation Squad ??? ??? ??? ??? Skills and Abilities *'Dueling Combattling:' *'Raising Dragons:' *'Building Skills:' *'Technology:' *'Habitats Building Skills:' *'Recusing Dragons:' *'Raising Monsters:' *'Sloving Crimes Cases:' Gallery Kaijudo Dragons Banner 3.png New Kaijudo Dragons Banner 2014.png Kaijudo Dragons Season 2 Banner.PNG Kaijudo Dragons Season 3 Banner.PNG Kaijudo Dragons Season 4 Banner.PNG Kaijudo Dragons Season 7 Banner.PNG Kaijudo 17.jpg Kaijudo Kairos Dragons and Fusion Fighters.PNG KaijudoKairosDragonsFlag.PNG Trivia *Kaijudo Dragons shared their pasts to each other *Winter Park Kaijudo School was founded by Manny an former Conservatory of Sorcery student who dropped out of there since his 4 years in the Conservatory *Kaijudo Dragons Attribute was also founded by Manny is former member of the Dino Charge Rangers on his 5 Years of working with leader and rival Shawn in the year 2011 *Kaijudo Dragons also act like in Military Manner and same as the Atlantean Trident *Kaijudo Dragons and Atlantean Trident has the same past *Kaijudo Dragons dislikes Betrayal *Kaijudo Dragons's favorite phase "Kaijudo Dragons Can't Be Mocked" *Kaijudo Dragons has an abilitiy to summon creatures from the Kaiju Realm and but they good on Hand to Hand combats *Kaijudo Dragons has the abilitiy to train their Dragons *all the Kaijudo Dragons attributes always follow the Law of Kaijudo *Kaijudo Dragons are the rival to Dino Charge Rangers *Man are like to call Dragon *Woman are like to call Dragoness *Kids are like to call Dragonlings *Kaijudo Kairos Dragons was named after the Legendary Dragon of Time Kairos *In the episode on ''"Rise of the Kaijudo Kairos Dragons" ''Manny told them that they will always be named Kaijudo Dragons Category:Valoran Attributes Category:Kairos Dragons Attributes Alliances Category:Three Main Attributes Category:Kaijudo City Ten Attributes Paths Category:Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Members Category:Main Five Attributes Category:Four Dragons Family Clan Parties